In some multiprocessor systems, processors can exchange data with each other to facilitate multiprocessor communication. The data exchange can be performed using a direct transport over a link layer. Additionally, the data exchange can be performed using a shared data memory region protected by an exclusion protocol such as a mutual exclusion semaphore, which can be referred to as a mutex. A mutex offers a mutual exclusion protocol which holds one or more processors in a stalled state, e.g., unable to proceed forward into an operation sequence often referred to as a critical section, until the processor which owns the mutex completes its critical section. The beginning and ending of a critical section are typically demarcated by a mutex acquisition sequence and a mutex release sequence respectively.